


Seven Minutes

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So uh, when do you think the cops are going to leave?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes

“So uh, when do you think the cops are going to leave?”

The bank they’d been breaking into had sounded its alarm, which brought the police down on them. Len and the others had gotten away, leaving Axel and Owen to duck through the first unlocked door they found.

Which happened to be a very, very small janitor’s closet.

Axel was comfortable enough perched on top of the floor buffer, his head leaned back against the wall. Owen was…well. Saying that he was uncomfortable was an understatement. Aside from being entirely too tall to fit alongside all the shelving, this was the closest he’d been to Axel since the night he drunkenly complained about his inability to pick up women. The kid grinned.

“You act like this is your first time in a closet.” He teased, rolling his eyes when Owen quickly looked away from him.

“Yeah well, last time I was in a closet, it was with Jennifer Nilty in the eighth grade, I had headgear, and she socked me in the jaw when I tried to cop a feel.” Axel laughed, quietly so not to give their position away.

“She missed out. From what I’ve seen, you’re pretty good with your hands.”

The innuendo was fairly transparent, but it still made Owen blush. Not good.

“Axel, you’re like seventeen.”

“You’re already a bad guy, may as well go all the way.” Owen groaned in frustration.

The door opened.

“Found ‘em!” Evan crowed, and Axel leaped off the floor buffer with an exaggerated sigh.

“About damn  _time_ , Ev! What kept you, a herd of pigs? Thanks for leaving without us, asshole!”

As he slipped past Owen on his way out of the closet, his hand shot out and gave his crotch a little rub. Owen bit back a groan, knocking his head back against a shelf.

_This goddamn kid._


End file.
